regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Execute Order 67
Plot After the moment of Execution Order of 67 has begun, the Empire finally got prepared to Execute Order 67 Transcript *(The episode starts at the Moon's interior, scene shows to the Throne level) *'Zelok': My lords, today the Execution Order of 67 has begin. *'Barranco': Indeed, we shall preapre to Execute Order 67. *(Later, the Empire forces have been prepared and approached to Earth) *(Scene switches to the Park) *'Zim': Well, I got out of ideas. *'Nate': Think of something, Zim. I am sure we- *(All the sudden, they see several fleets of Empire ships attacking) *(The Tardis materialises in Park. The Doctor opens the door) *'The Doctor': Come on. Everyone in the Tardis. The Empire are gonna execute Order 67. *'Nate': Let's go. *(Heroes Crew, Jedi and Swords of Sanghelios got on the Tardis and The Tardis dematerialises.) *'Zim': Thanks, Doctor. So, how did you know the Empire about the Execution Order of 67? *'Nate': I guess he spyed on them. *'Sonic': I think he did. Can you describe the order? *'The Doctor': Well, the order was to destroy everything that we ever moved, including everyone that we liked. *'Nate': Okay, need to stop this, let's go! *(At Massive) *(Tardis materialises in Massive and The Doctor opens the door) *'The Doctor': Irkens, the Empire is gonna execute Order 67 to kill all the heroes. Help us to stop the Empire. *'Red (Tallest)': We're in, Doctor. *'Purple (Tallest)': We're help you no matter what. *(Irkens got on the Tardis and the Tardis dematerialises.) *(At Glade of Dreams) *(Tardis materialises in Glade of Dreams and The Doctor opens the door) *'The Doctor': Teensie Doctors, the Empire are gonna killed your home. Help us to stop the Empire. *'Gonzo': The Empire has return? Thats impossible! *'Romeo': I know dude, they were suppose to not come back for eternity! *'Otto': If they conquer Earth and The Glade of Dreams at the same time, all is lost! We're in. *(Teensie Doctors got on the Tardis and the Tardis dematerialises.) *(At New York, the Empire fleet are destroying the city, reducing it to glass) *'Barranco': Yes , humans, fall as you can! *'Kallus': How about to kill the Teensies. *'Barranco': Good idea. *(Scene switches to where the Teensies are running away from the Empire fleet, furry rabbids rising from the ground, giant empire robots and rabbid mechas destroying everything, epecially people of the glade of dreams getting hurt or killed) *'Barranco': (O.S but speaker from the Empire 20000 feet mothership) This is the Empire, we have return and this time, we are not alone. *'Zelok': Now, my lord! *'Barranco': Right! (Presses a button on his remote) *(Rabbid Empire Mothership is killing all of the Teensies) *'Barranco': Yes teensies, fall as you can! *(With the gang inside the TARDIS, an Empire Lich approaches out of nowhere, and let out a laser/plasma bem at the TARDIS, damaging it) *'Thel': Not again! *'Nate': How were we able to fit inside that small space? *'The Doctor': It doesn't matter. I might as well fix the TARDIS before that Scarab takes most of the TARDIS' s sides down. *'Thel': But we need something to attract the Scarab first. *'Sonic': Well, what is it distracted by? *'Rtas': Sometimes it can be distracted by other Hero forces. *'Nate': What do you mean by other hero forces? *'Rtas': You know, like us heroes. *'Nate': Oh. *(A few Swords of Sangheilios ships were distracted the Scarab) *'Wing Leader': (On Communication) Its alright, we are already attracting the Scarab, continue your doing on how o put an end to the Execution Order of 67. *'Theo': Right. So how are we gonna stop this? *'Thel': We might be able to send our toughful forces like last time, but unfortunately these powerful Empire forces are brave enough. *'Nate': Because they're coming right now! *(Several Storm Mgalekgolos are approaching) *'Stan': Oh shit! They sent in some hunters! *'Nate': Hunters!? Dammit! *(One kf the Mgalekgola Storm killed Kenny) *'Nate': Still not going to say it! *'Thel': (Roars and angrily klled a Storm Mgalekgolo by using his ancient Energy Sword) We have to kill tis hunters now! This should keep the Doctor some time to fix the TARDIS. *'Nate': Doctor, how are you doing? *'The Doctor': Still working on fixing the TARDIS, but don't worry, it might bring sometime. *'Rtas': (Stabs and kills a Storm Mgalekgolo with his energy sword) It's true that there is more of them, but we just have to keep on defending the Doctor's doing. Doctor, what is your status for fixing this machine? *'The Doctor': Still working on it. *'Rtas': Well hurry up because we might fail if you couldn't fix this booth! *(A Storm Mgalekgolo looks at the Doctor and charges after him) *(Kanan ignites his saber through Storm Mgalekgolo's chest and dies) *(Jedi are using the force and fixing the Tardis) *'The Doctor': Good work, Jedi. *'Zeb': Well done. *(As the TARDIS dematerialises, 3 Empire Assault Carriers were approaching) *(Scene switches to a yard where several Promethean Soldiers are approaching) *'Promethean Soldier 2': The heroes are approaching, let's prepare to kill them all. *(The TARDIS appears) *'Promethean Soldier 4': The heroes are inside! *'Promethean Soldier 1': Time to eliminate the heroes! *'Zim': Come on. Let's end this. *(Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang chops Promethean Soldiers' head off) *'Promethan Soldiers' Head': Well look at that boys, running around like a alien with their head... wait a minute. *(More Promethean Soldiers are approaching) *'Promethean Soldier 8': We will avenge our fallen warriors! *(The Promthean Soldiers aimed their lasers and shoot out pulse like laser beams at Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang) *(Zim's Gang whisks out a Irken handy galting guns and opens their laserfire at the Promthean Soldiers) *'Zim': We did it. *(Warden Eternal approaches) *'Warden Eternal': You may have win this round, but the Execution Order of 67 will be successful unlike the last order. *'Master Chief': What the Hell do you want now, Warden!? *'Warden Eternal': Easy, exterminate all of you for good! (Holds his Forerunner blade like sword and charges after the heroes, attacking them) *(Thel punches Warden Eternal in the face and knocks him out) *'Master Chief': You did it, Thel. *(Kylo Ren arrives) *'Kylo Ren': Not so fast! *'Agent Locke': (Holds his fist, glaring at Kylo Ren) Who the Hell do you think you are!? *'Kylo Ren': I am Kylo Ren. I am formerly as Ben Skywalker the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, nephew of Luke Skywalker and grandson of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. *'Agent Locke': Grandson of Anakin? You looked like your some kind of a person that was Forerunner. I could tell by our mask! *'Kylo Ren': How insulting for you! *'Agent Locke': I say I battle with you alone. (Holds and activates his Energy sword) *'Kylo Ren': Agree! (Holds and activates his Lightsaber) *'Obi-Wan': Agent Locke, take this! *(Obi-Wan throws a lightsaber to Agent Locke) *'Agent Locke': Thanks, Obi-Wan. (Holds and activates his Energy sword and Lightsaber) *(Agent Locke and Kylo Ren battled each other) *'Agent Locke': I got me Energy sword and Lightsaber. I'm will double slash you. *'Kylo Ren': Then I will have to tear you apart by piece by myself! I brought back up. *(Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister arrives) *'Kanan': Inquisitors! *'Master Chief': Where the hell do these bitches kept on coming from!? *'Anakin': Their working for the Empire. *(Warden Eternal had suddenly awoken and started to choke the Doctor) *(Kanan ignites his saber through Warden Eternal's chest and dies) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show